Base Set
The Base Set of the G.I. Joe TCG consists of 114 cards, plus 2 Starter Deck special cards. Of the 114 Base Set cards, 20 were Holo-foil Rare cards. The cards are divided into the two opposing forces of G.I. Joe and Cobra. Within each faction, the cards are divided into three colors: Red, White, and Blue for the Joes and Gold, Purple, and Grey for Cobra. Base Set Cards (by card number): # Agent Faces - Infiltrator # Agent Jinx - Martial Arts Expert # Agent Jinx - Ninja/Intelligence Agent # Barbecue - Firefighter # Beachhead - Drill Instructor # Big Ben - SAS Fighter # Blowtorch - Flamethrower # Chief Torpedo - Navy SEAL # Cross Hair - Infiltrator/Sniper # Dart - Pathfinder # Dial Tone - Communications Expert # Duke - Field Commander # Duke - First Sergeant # Dusty - Desert Trooper # Free Fall - Paratrooper # Greenshirt Coast Guard - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Communication - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Diver - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Infantry - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Marine - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Paratrooper - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Ranger - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Rifleman - Joe Recruit # Greenshirt Sailor - Joe Recruit # Grunt - Infantry Trooper # Gung-Ho - Front-Line Marine # Gung-Ho - Marine # Hi-Tech - Operations Support Specialist # Law & Order - M.P. & K.9. # Lifeline - Medic # Low Light - Infrared Sniper # Low Light - Night Spotter # Mirage - Weapons Expert # Muskrat - Heavy-Fire Specialist # Outback - Survivalist # Psyche-Out - Deceptive Warfare Specialist # Recoil - Long Range Recon Patrol # Recondo - Jungle Trooper # Rip Cord - HALO Jumper # Roadblock - Combat Camo-Soldier # Roadblock - Heavy Machine Gunner # Scarlett - Counterintelligence Agent # Sci-Fi - Laser Trooper # Scoop - Information Specialist # Sgt. Hacker - Information Retrieval Agent # Shipwreck - Navy SEAL # Short-Fuze - Mortar Soldier # Sideswipe - Medical Specialist # Snake Eyes - Commando # Snake Eyes - Covert Mission Specialist # Snow Job - Arctic Trooper # Spearhead - Point Man # Spirit Iron-Knife - Tracker # Sure Fire - Military Police # Tunnel Rat - Explosive Ordnance Disposal # Wild Bill - Scout # Zap - Bazooka Soldier # Aleph - Night Creeper Leader # Alley Viper - Urban Assault Specialist # Annihilator - Destro's Airborne Assault Trooper # Armored BAT - Battle Android Trooper # Baroness - Intelligence Officer # BAT v 1.0 - Battle Android Trooper # BAT v 2.0 - Battle Android Trooper # BAT v 2.1 - Battle Android Trooper # Big Boa - Trainer # Blackout - Sniper # Cobra Commander - Enemy Leader # Cobra Commander - Sinister Dictator # Crimson Guard - Elite Trooper # Crimson Guard Immortal - Elite Trooper # Crimson Guard Veteran - Elite Trooper # Croc Master - Reptile Trainer # Destro - Munitions Expert # Destro - Weapons Supplier # Dice - Bo Staff Ninja # Dr. Mindbender - Evil Genius # Firefly - Saboteur # Hotwire - BAT Mechanic # Inferno BAT - Battle Android Trooper # Iron Grenadier - Destro's Elite Trooper # Laser-Viper - Laser Trooper # Laser-Viper Leader - Cobra Officer # Laser-Viper Recruit - Laser Trooper # Mega-Armored BAT - Battle Android Trooper # Moray Infiltrator - Frogman # Moray Recruit - Frogman # Neo-Viper - Infantry Officer # Neo-Viper Commander - Infantry Officer # Night Creeper - Ninja Trooper # Night Creeper Initiate - Ninja Trooper # Over Kill - BAT Leader # Range-Viper - Wilderness Trooper # Range-Viper Recruit - Wilderness Trooper # Rock Viper - Mountain Trooper # SAW Viper - Machine Gunner # SAW Viper Recruit - Machine Gunner # Scalpel - Medic # Sergeant Major - Iron Grenadier Officer # Shadow Viper - Counterintelligence Trooper # Skull Buster - Range-Viper Leader # Slice - Ninja Swordsman # Snow Serpent - Polar Assault Trooper # Snow Serpent Commander - Cobra Officer # Storm Shadow - Ninja # Storm Shadow - Ninja Leader # TARGAT - Trans-Atmospheric Rapid Global Assault Trooper # Tele-Viper - Communications Specialist # Tomax - Elite Trooper Commander # Viper - Infantry # Viper Grunt - Infantry # Viper Thug - Infantry # Xamot - Elite Trooper Commander # Zartan - Master of Disguise